Black Cat: Sephiria Arks Story: Part 1
by Miranda Grey
Summary: Living a new path,and life can be hard. But for Sephiria, she's taking it the hardest. Now that Chronos has changed, she has to adapt to her new life. With new events happening, her life is forever changed, and she changes too. Author Note: dates, and times are chapters.
1. October 9th

My dreams gave always seem to taunt me, each night that I sleep. It never seems to stop at all. Sometimes I wonder if the taunting f my dreams will ever end. . . . .a few times, I wake up from it, and never could go back to sleep.

Then I have the thought of talking to Maison about this, but I never could. He's been dead, since the Eden Incident. Then the Elders would come to my mind, but I'll remember they are dead too. It tortures me knowing the people who I love and trust are gone forever. My heart would scream at me, in pain and agony. It hurt so much to even think about them.

They could never come back. And I could never have them back, either. My life is filled with pain and sorrow currently. If only I was there to save the elders, from their plotted death. . . . .

7:00 am.

"Morning Sephni! Come on, time to get out of bed."

He stared down at me, and must have saw the sadness in my eyes.

"I know you miss them. But we'll try to do the best that we can without them. You're the one in charge, Sephiria, and you run Chronos your way. With no objections. . . .okay may be some, but hey, you're the boss. Plus the Elders would want you to carry on their work for them.

So stop being all upset, Sephni, you have no reason to be upset. Cause they in you and well they'll guide you when you need them."

He moved they bangs out of my face, and gave me a grin. How can he even stand all of this?I sat up ion my bed, and look down at my hands. Everything is changing so quickly, how am I loving through it? That I want to know.

Everyone else was up, and we all remained quiet. Right about now, Nizer and Baldorias would be arguing, but they are dead too.

We were all a bit unsure on what to do now. I was being informed about the missions now, and we would carry them out still. Things were now entirely different now, and it can never go back to being what it use too. Though I wish it would, go back to it's original life. I missed the old life of Chronos, but I missed the Elders the most.


	2. Novermber 12th

Over the past month, things have been going on quite fine. Nothing has been failed, yet. Every little things, went according to pan. Chronos was regaining it's power that was lost, and restoring back to being a towering giant again. It pleased me greatly.

Belze still stood by me side, and helped me with many things. We worked quite well together, and everything worked out fine. Peace had settle upon all of us.

But I knew in the future, that the great peace was going to be destroyed. It was always like that, but we can never know when it will happen exactly. It could be today, next month or the upcoming years.

"Sephiria, please do try to concentrate. I need you to have total concentration on this up coming meeting."

"I'm sorry Belze, so much is still happening and it's just over whelming to me. I truly am sorry."

"That's right, with everything happening in Chronos, you would be worried. But for now, worry about the meeting coming up, alright. That's right now top priority to you, Sephiria."

He had his thumb under my chin, and gave me a comforting look. The up coming meeting is important, like he stated. This meeting could gain us more connections and financial support for Chronos. We only control one-third of the world economy, but this could be our ticket to gaining two-thirds of the world economy, underneath Chronos's control.

I gave him a slight and we continued on going over every topic, that might be brought up. We only had a month to prepare me, then the meeting would take place.

Deep within in my head, I was nervous and scared. Scared that I might slip up and fail, nervous on how things were going to end up. This was a major event for Chronos, but a large step for me. I never done anything like this before for Chronos, but I knew this was our chance. Our chance to expand Chronos, and get more Numbers hopefully. One's who can be trusted and follow the Chronos rules.

This is our time, I know it. This could be it fore sure. And nothing is going to stop us from making it happen. We'll make sure that we will succeed, and make this our future for Chronos.


	3. December 12th

I sat in the car with Belze, and the other Numbers. Jenos just kept on staring at me, and only nodding or shaking his head.

It had been years since I wore a skirt, and heels. My hair was pulled back into a bun, but I kept my bangs in place. They never seen me wear something like this before, so it was a first.

Belze had given me a portfolio on everything that might become a topic, but I had it all memorized. He could tell I was a bit scared about this, but he kept me telling me to relax, I'll do just fine.

"Pretend that you are with the Elders, Sephiria. Just do it like that, and I'm sure that you'll do well."

"Plus we trust you, Sephiria. No matter happen, at least you did your best and that is all that truly matters." I stared at Lin Shaolee, and nodded at him. He was right, I was going to do my best, if I tried at least. We soon pulled up in front of the conference building, walked in. many of the representatives were wandering around or talking to one another. I kept a serious face on, as we continue to walk.

In about fifteen minutes the meeting would begin, and everything might just become a reality to us all.

Only half ways through, everything was going quite well. I spoke with the truth, and said what was on my mind. We might actually have a chance at controlling two-thirds of the world economy under our power. We were truly winning. I'm truly positive about this.

By the end of the meeting, only a few cities didn't want to give us support. Everyone else, but them, gave Chronos their support. I understood those who did not wish to accept being ruled under Chronos, it's understandable.

By the time we were leaving, I had been quite successful. Belze told me if the Elders were here, they would be proud of me. I happily ginned at that. For once, it didn't hurt to mention them this time. I was finally healing, from my pain and sorrow. Things were finally and just getting better for me, the other Numbers and for Chronos. I have seem to found my peace.


	4. January 1st

Today was a special day for me, but no one else knew exactly. Today I am turning the age of 28. 28 years old, and I only knew, with the exception of Belze of course. He knew almost anything about me, and he kept everything about me a secret.

Walking into my office, I notice some paper wrapped with ribbon. The papers were old, but they looked very important. Carefully removing the ribbon, I picked up the first paper.

_January, 1__st__ 1985_

Father,

I am sorry if I couldn't attend Chronos's fiftieth anniversary, today. For you see, your grandchild was born. Her name is Sephiria, and when you see her I believe you will love her. She resembles both me and Celine in many ways. And I can tell that her eyes, will be like your, sharp and fierce at time, but also king and gentle. Please do come, and see us soon father.

From your son,

Jonathan Arks

I set the letter aside, and picked up a picture, that was underneath it. On the back there was a caption: _Sephiria [3months old] being held by her grandfather [Wilzark] in his arms._

I was shocked by what the caption stated. I am the granddaughter of Elder Wilzark, and I never knew about it until now. Things would have been different between us, if only I knew about this, a long time ago.

Long before I knew it, I was looking and reading at every picture and letter. This is all part of Wilzark's and my past. Something wet slid down my cheeks, and I realize they were tears. It had been a long time, since I last cried.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I look up seeing Belze. He wipe away a few tears from my face, and gave me a grin.

"Happy 28th birthday, Sephiria. I was going through some old folders that the Elder had, and I found all of this. It holds some of your history in it, and I thought I would be best if you knew it."

"Thank you, Belze. At least now, I know a bit more of my family, then I did before hand."

"That's good to know, at least. I say we put these away, so they can stay safe."

"I agree."

I carefully placed them in one of my desks drawers. The pictures and documents will stay safe there, I know it.


	5. March 29th

The air outside was warm, and we were all lounging around. For about two days, we had no mission, and no reports came in for us. It was just one of those days, for us at least.

I stared at Jenos, and notice that he was texting Rinslet. Those two have been dating since after the Eden Incident. Anubis nudge me a tiny bit, and I scratch right be hind his ear. He game me a low whimper, and I notice he had something in his mouth. Gently, I took it from him and open the letter.

_Elder Sephiria,_

_There had been an incident at the location of your parents grave. You parents bones, have seen to be compromised by the people who disturbed their grave. Currently we are conducting an investigation on where their bones might be. We will get their bones back, and take down the grave robbers as quickly that we can. _

_Sincerely, _

_Mayor Karl_

"So what's the letter about, Sephni?" "Someone disturbed one of my families grave, and took their bones. Currently, an investigation is being conducted at the moment, so we have nothing to worry about."

"Who's grave, Sephni?" "My parents."

"Why would someone disturb their grave." "I don't know, Jenos. It could be anything. Either way, we'll just wait and see what happens.

"This is the first time that we heard about your family, Sephiria. Mind telling us about them?" "It's been a long time since I thought about them, I can hardly remember them. Except that they both worked and almost took down Chronos a long time ago. . . . . .now I'm starting to remember all of it."

"Then tell us about it."

"I was only ten years old at that point, when I took the liberty to take them down before the could set the next and final step in their plans. The Elders were proud and completely shock of me, that I was able to take down their best two agents. Soon I took the spot of Number 1, from my father. And Belze currently holds the position that my mother once had.

I held no regret on killing them, since they defied Chronos and I grew up living the Chronos ways. My parents told me, that if anyone betrays Chronos, kill them. They betrayed Chronos and everything, and the price of that was their life."

Everyone remain quiet, and stared at me. I believe that I gave them a bit too much information, on what happen to my parents. It shocked them for quite a bit.

"So you are the youngest person in Chronos to become a Number?" "That is correct, Jenos."

We all remained quiet for the rest of the time being. Like I said before hand, there was much for us to do at the time being.

I'm not sure what is going to happen, but I felt like something bad was coming. Coming towards us, and out for blood. Something from the grave. I just had that feeling. And I could feel the fear starting to build up inside me.


End file.
